


Seen and Unseen

by entity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Channeling, Injury, M/M, Oral Sex, Possession, Smut, ghost - Freeform, influence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/entity/pseuds/entity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bound to happen eventually. Stiles finally goes down during a pack outing and ends up with some physical injuries. Now this wouldn't be too bad if it weren't for the fact that he had lost the use of both his hands. Feeling this is his fault, Scott conscripts himself to look after his good buddy. But there's only one thing Stiles wants help with, and no matter how much convincing it takes, he's determined to get Scott in on it. Luckily for our intrepid invalid, he may just have some outside help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seen and Unseen

It happened so quickly, it was almost instantaneous. One moment Stiles was standing ready for whatever came his way and the next he was flying through the air. He knew he’d swung his bat at whatever this thing was, but he had no idea what happened between that and his current state. He and the rest of the pack had gone to investigate some suspicious activity in an abandoned warehouse. 

The place was a wreck and the only culprit the gang could find to attribute the attacks and mischief to was a flickering silhouette rotating slowly in the center of the room. It cast a pale blue light in a small circle around it’s non-existent feet and gave the faint impression of a person waltzing, alone. The still air was laden with an unsettling cold and faintly, as if somewhere in a distant time or place, music were playing. Something slow and melodic and decades old. Stiles remembered making out the very muffled lyrics to a Patsy Cline song. Deaton had warned them that the thing was. A shade:, a very volatile spirit trapped between the physical plane and the next life. This particular shade, the vet had told them, was something like a poltergeist, an elemental embodiment of the feeling of desire. Apparently the thing had been moving between planes of existence so rapidly that it had gained power over physical matter, and was using it to assail teenagers who broke into the warehouse for fun. After years of limbo it had grown enraged and wanted nothing more than to release its frustration on the They’d heard stories of heavy crates propelled across rooms, cuts manifesting in people's’ skin and all manner of tales creating a fear of haunting. 

So when the thing reared it’s most head-like appendage and flew towards Stiles in a burst of eerie light and a high pitched screech, Stiles did the only thing he could think of and swung his bat. He still found it insulting that the pack refused to outfit him with a better weapon. Most of them had claws and Kira had a fucking katana but he had a baseball bat. His whining had coerced Derek into fitting the aluminum rod with a ring of iron spikes, tipped in silver in case his foe wasn’t swayed by force. Luckily for Stiles, iron was particularly effective in banishing wayward spirits. This, however, did not mean that the impact didn’t hurt. 

Despite the shade being incorporeal, Stiles felt the end of his bat connect with its would-be face.The shockwave made the aluminum sing in a clear peal and rattled up his arm, violently shaking his right shoulder out of its socket and hurtling him into a brick wall. He felt that too, like his entire being bouncing off of sheer steel with the force of a slug fired from a shotgun barrel. Luckily for him, by the time he hit the floor he was losing consciousness, but not before his hazy vision took in the wisps of blue energy coalescing around him, creeping under his skin. 

When his eyes blinked away the inky black, he was in a hospital bed. Melissa McCall was examining a cast on his left hand. He managed to murmur out a groan, causing her eyes to snap to his. She gently checked his eyes for any signs of unresponsiveness or serious injury before laying her hand on the side of his face.  
“They should really stop letting you get beat down like this.” She smiled softly  
“Yeah well, I got the thing, so at least there’s that.” His voice came out raspy, his lazy tongue scraping against dry teeth. “How long was I out?”  
“Almost two days. At least you got some good sleep out of it. Let me go get you some water.” Melissa darted from the room, quickly replaced by her son. 

He was biting his thumb, his jaw twitching almost imperceptibly. His posture was slumped and his eyes looked heavy, like he’d been awake the whole time Stiles was out. 

“Hey there, slugger.” Scott offered.  
Stiles smirked at the pun and went to motion him over, only to find his right arm in a sling. “Oh great, I can’t even jack off like this.”  
“That would be your priority, wouldn’t it?” Scott made his way over and sat on the bed, gazing at the ceiling. “I’m glad you’re awake. I thought…” He trailed off, his eyes darting back and forth as if searching for the words he wanted.  
“You thought?” Stiles implored  
“We….thought… you wouldn’t come back. after you hit the ghost thing, it was like it rushed into you, your eyes were glowing, you levitated for a second. I thought you were going to be… not you again.” Scott looked like he wanted to cry but refused to do it like this.  
“Well here I am. Same old Stiles. Maciej Czeslaw Stilinski.” He said the last part quickly, as if he didn’t want anyone to hear.  
“Are you sure? Because I don’t think I’ve ever heard you call yourself that out loud.” Scott chuckled.  
“Well savor the moment, it won’t happen again until I almost die in our next adventure.  
~~~~~~

The upcoming week was awful for Stiles. He’d been unable to do any classwork,so Scott was spending every night on his floor to help him not fall behind. Which wouldn’t be so bad if he could write at all. and to make things worse, his cast itched to no end and his dick had never been so wanting in his life. He had grown accustomed to handling himself at least once a day and four days without was more than he’d bargained for. Every time he saw pretty much any of his friends his loins began to stir. Whether it was Lydia’s creamy skin or Derek’s perfectly sculpted body, he couldn’t keep himself from salivating. The worst was Scott. He’d promised to help Stiles manage during his downtime so he was always around. The two had known each other for so long, they’d grown comfortable with each other's physicality. For a while they would get each other off, nothing more than a friendly hand now and again. But since Scott’s relationships with Allison and Kira and even his brief tryst with Isaac, they hadn’t indulged in the practice of mutual satisfaction. And Stiles ached for Scott. Stiles was a complex being. His affections were deep seated, making it easy for him to fall for people. He’d harbored an attraction to Lydia for years, and wanted to bone Derek so hard he’d sloppily planted a drunken kiss on him at a party; he was, of course rebuffed, but that was no deterrent for him. His most deep seated passion, however, was for Scott. His oldest friend held the most powerful sway over him and he couldn’t really deny it anymore, but Scott wasn’t so sure about his sexuality. Stiles and Isaac were the only men he’d ever touched and he still maintained Isaac was a failed experiment. Stiles never had the heart to ask what their sexual explorations meant to him, instead he stifled his feelings and hoped for the best. At this point, however, he couldn’t handle any more repression. 

“Scott, I need help. Stiles called from the bathroom.”  
“Help with what?” Scott rounded the corner in nothing but a pair of shorts.  
“Peeing.” Stiles gestured toward his fly. “I can’t get it open.”  
“Dude, seriously, take your arm out of the sling.”  
“I can’t it hurts too much. And this cast is too bulky, just help me out man, I broke my wrist for your sorry ass.”  
With an exaggerated sigh, Scott reached for Stiles’ pants.  
“There. It’s open now handle it.” Scott turned to leave.  
“Scott I can’t move my fingers and these boxers are very tight.”  
With a withering look, Scott fished into the front of Stiles’ pants and withdrew his penis.  
“Thanks broski.” With Scott aiming him in the right direction, Stiles relieved himself. “Aw man, that’s so much better. Thanks man.”  
“Yeah, whatever.”  
“Oh, wait,” Stiles stopped Scott before he could run off. “I don’t think I’m done yet.” Stiles wiggled his eyebrows as Scott began to notice the increase of mass in his hand. Scott turned back to Stiles with an exasperated look on his face.  
“No.” He stated calmly before returning to Stiles’ room, followed soon after by an exposed Stiles.

“Come on. It’s not like you haven’t before and I walked down the hall with my dick out for you, that’s worth something.  
“No, man, I don’t do that stuff anymore.” Stiles pouted at him but it did little to crack Scott’s resolve.  
Stiles thought he might actually have to suffer through the next week and a half, until a cool feeling shot up his back and his determination took over.  
“But you want to.” He said in a low voice.  
“What are you-”  
“I know you do, I can see it on you, I bet no one else can, but I do. It’s the same look you used to have when we watched porn together. Like a desire to do something but you don’t have the resolve. I know it’s there, and that’s okay. You can indulge, we can indulge. You’re single now, I’m on the market, let’s have some fun.” Stiles’ voice grew more and more suggestive to Scott’s ears, the smell of arousal intoxicated him and he could feel himself tenting the fabric of his shorts.  
“Jesus, fuck, it’s even bigger than I remember.” Stiles groaned  
“Wait you watched me jack off?”  
“Yes, I fucking watched you, it’s hard not to.  
“I mean I guess I have kind of wanted to…”

That was all the signal Stiles needed to start planting kisses on his best friend. Small and chaste at first, but then deep bouts of passion punctuated by bitten lips, growls of approval and glowing red eyes.They fell into Stiles' bed, Stiles climbed atop him and continued to kiss him, now aiming for his neck and jaw, eliciting some very delicious sounds from the werewolf as he began to lose himself to lust. Stiles gyrated his hips into Scott’s grinding his pulsing length against the clothed outline of Scott’s. Scott yaked Stiles' pants down and grasped a handful of supple, pale ass. He gripped it with both hands, pulling Stiles closer to him and earning a moan of happiness. Stiles bit down onto Scott’s neck, digging his teeth in enough to sting but not to break the skin. He watched the tiny marks vanish as he lifted his head to address his friend.

“Scotty, I want you to blow me.” His voice came out ragged and more demanding than he intended. Scott’s eyes locked onto his for a long moment of heavy breaths and anticipation before Scott hurriedly began helping Stiles out of his pants. Once freed, Stiles felt himself swept off his feet and smoothly planted on the bed. Thanking the universe for werewolf strength. Before his gratitude could be vocalized, Scott had slid the head of his cock in his mouth. Stiles yelped as a jolt of pleasure shot through him. Scott took this as a signal to continue and slipped most of Stiles’ thick length into his mouth. He bobbed back and forth, sliding one hand across Stiles’ stomach and cupped Stiles’ balls with the other. Stiles’ chest labored under Scott’s ministrations. His tongue darted out to lick parched lips and his hands found their way to Scott’s shoulders, and then into his hair, gently gripping and urging Scott to take Stiles’ entire cock in his mouth. 

“Ah, fuck.” Stiles sighed out, pushing his hips to meet Scott’s mouth as he felt of of him warmly caressed by Scott’s eager throat and darting tongue. 

A string of strained curses flooded from Stiles’ lips as he began to thrust more deeply into Scott’s throat. Years of pent up lust began to seep into him, permeating his thoughts and consuming him with the satisfaction of finally dicking down his best friend. His hands firmly but carefully held the back of Scott’s head. Scott had managed to find Stiles’ nipples and had taken to thumbing and tweaking them, sending ripples of additional pleasure through him.

“You’re so good, Scott. You’re so good at this, it’s better than I’d imagined.” His voice came in huffs and grunts as he approached climax.

A great pressure began to build in him, he felt his heartbeat quicken and his vision blur as a blinding white ecstasy made its way through him. 

“Jesus, Scotty, I’m gonna cum” He managed to blurt out. Scott looked up at him as he worked with increased vigor. All at once, everything seemed to stop. Scott kept his grip on Stiles steady as he watched the thinner boy twitch and jerk, firing volley after volley down Scott’s throat.Everything in Stiles’ head slowed down and he felt another chill fly through his spine. But instead of dissipating, the sensation slowly drifted through him, into his extremities. It was a pleasant feeling, like he’d been submerged in a pool of temperate water. It was so blissful he barely even noticed Scott had taken his dick out of his mouth. He couldn’t feel the bed beneath him, he almost couldn’t feel the impressive heat Scott’s werewolf body constantly emitted. All Stiles could feel for a surreal moment was the calming tingle that had stretched itself across his being. That is until Scott’s voice brought him back to reality. At the sound of his name, Stiles opened his eyes. His first sight was a very naked Scott McCall standing over him. The next thing he noticed was the look on Scott’s face. He looked so concerned. He almost looked scared. Stiles started to open his mouth and say something before he realized he was moving upward. He was levitating off the bed. Along with a few items around the room, Stiles was suspended in midair, and being the person he was, this immediately caused him to panic. He began to flail and babble, trying to grab hold of something to and pull himself down. A soft light pulsed behind his skin as if he were alight with some kind of energy. His eyes and mouth radiated a brilliant blue light, casting the room in cool tones and deep blue shadows. And all at once it was over, he fell awkwardly back onto the bed and stared agape at Scott.

“We should go see Deaton.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of a few Sciles fics I wrote a little while back. This one features ravenous sex drives and restless phantasms. Hope you enjoy~!


End file.
